


The Real Me

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: With Hermione, Draco knows he can be himself.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	The Real Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inadaze22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadaze22/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:** With you, it's different
> 
> Thank you to my beta for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Can I ask you something?” Hermione murmured, peering up at Draco. He tightened his arms around her but nodded. “When we’re together, you’re a completely different person, Draco. You’re funny, smart, and super charming… But in public, around other people, you can be so curt and rude.” She paused, looking at him. “You’re mean around others, and beyond cruel at times. Why?” If she hadn’t been assigned his partner in potions, she never would have gotten to know this side of him… The side that she hoped was his real side. 

“With you, it’s different.” 

“What do you mean?”

“When I’m with you, Hermione, I can be myself. I don’t have to worry about what other people think of me, or of my father’s reputation.” He took a deep breath. “There’s a lot of pressure on what the Malfoy name means and what’s expected of me.” He locked eyes with her. “But with you, Hermione, I don’t have to pretend. I can just be me, and know that it’s enough for you.”

She cupped his cheek lovingly. “It’ll always be enough for me.” 

“And that’s why I love you,” he murmured sweetly, pressing his lips against hers. 

“I love you too,” she said before deepening the kiss.


End file.
